Sasuke Uchiha
is a missing-nin from Konohagakure and the main protagonist of the series. He is also the leader of Taka, which consists of Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo. Background On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke. This driven Sasuke to take revenge upon Itachi and avenge his clan. During his time in Konohagakure, Sasuke became a Konoha genin and was teamed up with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno and received guidance from Kakashi Hatake. Sometime ago, Sasuke left his village, seeing as it was holding him back from his goal, and started his quest to find and kill his older brother. He eventually formed a team called Taka, consisting of Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo. Personality As a child, Sasuke was kind and friendly.Chapter 3, page 7 After the Uchiha Clan Downfall, Sasuke turned into a cold, cynical and arrogant young man, becoming a self-titled avenger with a one track mind of killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha clan.Chapter 1, page 3 After leaving Konohagakure and training under Orochimaru for two-and-a-half years, Sasuke became a cold and sadistic individual, being completely dedicated in his one desire to kill Itachi. Sasuke is confident in his strength and often remains composed and unconcerned. On some occasions, Sasuke shows frustration when something embarrassing happens to him. This is usually caused by his own doing and reacts by lashing out on any witnesses. Sasuke also has a strong sense of pride in his clan, constantly reminding his opponents to not underestimate him due to him being an Uchiha. After forming his team, Taka, Sasuke was not prepared to form a bond with his team-mates, just only seeing them as support for his cause. However, Sasuke has shown signs of wanting to be comforted by them, evident by him feeling alone on Christmas Eve.Chapter 2, page 21 He also seems to not mind doing activities with them, whether it's playing video games or watching a movie. During his time in Konohagakure, Sasuke had a complex relationship with his old team-mate, Naruto Uzumaki. Due to Sasuke's advance skills, Naruto saw Sasuke as a rival, however Sasuke did not feel the same way. Despite this, Sasuke is not above accepting challenges from the latter to prove himself.Chapter 3, page 21Chapter 3, page 22 Appearance Sasuke's full appearance.png|Sasuke Uchiha's full appearance. Young Sasuke Uchiha.png|Sasuke when he was a Konoha genin. Sasuke has onyx eyes, fair skin, and straight jet black hair. He has spiky hair on the middle to the back of his head and medium bangs on the front part. After defecting from his village, Sasuke wears dark blue pants and a blueish-white shirt, a blue cloth hanging from his upper stomach to his knees and a purple rope wrapped around his waist in which he carries his sword. His appearance is always considered handsome as he has many female characters infatuated with him throughout the series. When Sasuke was a genin, his clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, along with white shorts. The Last Sasuke.png|Sasuke in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Adult Sasuke.png|Sasuke as an adult. In The Last: Naruto the Movie Sasuke is at the age of 19, he wears a sash that is wrapped multiple times around his head, which ties his usually spiky hair down. He now wears a black high-collared shirt. He also wears a tattered poncho with a hood that covers the majority of his upper and lower body. Sasuke is also noticeably wearing three necklaces over top of his poncho. His ankles are wrapped in bandages that wrap all the way around his open-toed sandals. He also wields his sword, which he conceals under the poncho. His left eye also contains six tomoe with a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball. In an omake chapter, Sasuke takes on his adult appearance from Naruto. Several years later, Sasuke's appearance has matured greatly, growing even taller and his hair grew out with his bangs hanging partially over one half of his face. He also dons a black coat, pants, and sandals. Abilities Ninjutsu Sasuke is capable of summoning snakes. When summoned, he typically uses them to bind his targets. Sasuke can also summon a second animal species: hawks. When summoned, he uses them only for flight and the additional manoeuvrability that allows. Sasuke has shown some skill in cooperation ninjutsu. With his team he is able to preform a jutsu strong enough to obliterate a building. Sasuke is also a skilled user of kenjutsu and possesses a chokutō. His swordsmanship is lethal, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks. Nature Transformation He has two nature transformations, Fire and Lightning. As a skilled member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke can produce a huge massive fireball that is able to overwhelm a group of Iwa shinobi. With his natural affinity for lightning, Sasuke is able to use the Chidori, a lightning technique that is able to strike through most obstacles and severely injure targets. He is also able to create a stream of lightning and utilize natural lightning instead of chakra to create an extremely powerful Lightning Release technique called Kirin. Dōjutsu Sharingan With the Sharingan, Sasuke is granted with enhanced visual powers such as casting genjutsu, and copy any jutsu he sees. Plot Sasuke Uchiha!! Sasuke and his team are seen encountering a group of Iwa shinobi. The shinobi attacks them, but Sasuke manages to successfully counter it. While basking in his victory, Sasuke accidently catches his hair on fire. Suigetsu puts out the flames but causes his hair to become an afro which makes one of the Iwa shinobi laugh. Sasuke becomes angry and attacks him with Chidori. He then asked if the ninja had encountered his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. The next day, Taka is seen playing Ken Ken Pa and are confronted by the Iwa shinobi from before. Sasuke ends the confrontation by applying Chidori to his sandal after stepping on dog feces and thrusts it towards them. After the battle, Taka heads out but Sasuke sees an item at a store. The item appears to be a Naruto Storm game, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution which Sasuke purchases and plays with his teammates. Taka…!! While on the move, Taka finishes off a group of Kusagakure ninja. Jūgo then goes on a rampage and Suigetsu tries to stop him by force, however, Sasuke subdued the two, which frightens both of them. Sasuke dispels his technique but causes his pants to drop down. Sasuke angry lashes out on his teammates for witnessing this embarrassment. Afterwards, Sasuke meets with each of them individually and the team decides to have a Christmas Party as a way to improve their teamwork. While celebrating, the team is trapped under a Kotatsu. Sasuke analysis the situation and says that they should combine their attacks in order to break free. Taka manages to free themselves, but destroys the building in the process. The team then flees the scene but stops to see a poster of The Last: Naruto the Movie. At first, Sasuke denied the thought of seeing the movie, but later, Taka are in the theater waiting to watch the movie. Itachi Uchiha!! While resting at a tea shop, Sasuke reminds his team that his ultimate goal is to kill his older brother Itachi Uchiha who slaughtered his clan. Unexpectedly, Sasuke surprisingly spots Itachi, and his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki after he asked for a table. Itachi explains himself saying that they were here to collect the restaurant's Chiffon Cake. The brothers then start to bicker at each other. Jūgo suggests a heat endurance test to settle their fight by placing them under a kotatsu. Itachi casts Sasuke under Tsukuyomi and surrounds him with a group of Sumo Wrestlers to increase his heat temperature. Sasuke manages to break out of the genjutsu by using his Sharingan and plans on ignoring the heat by watching television, however, Itachi changes the channel, saying that since he is the older brother he should pick out the channel. Sasuke doesn't accept this and fights over the remote. As a result, the two pull out their strong attacks and destroys the inn in the process. Itachi says that Sasuke has gotten stronger and departs along with Kisame. He then leaves a message to Sasuke saying that his friends were strange. Naruto Uzumaki!! At the Valley of the End, Sasuke comes face to face with his old comrade, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke reminds Naruto that he refuses to come back to Konohagakure on the count that he became stronger after he severed his bonds with him and the rest of his comrades. However in actuality, Naruto mainly wanted Sasuke to come to a Flower Viewing Party since he told Sakura that he would come. He says no to this offer but is forcibly persuaded by Naruto. While at the party, Sasuke meets his replacement Sai, confronted by Sakura and Karin, and is constantly challenged by Naruto. Naruto ends the challenges with an eating contest. With the last piece of food left out, Sasuke tries to reach it before Naruto does, however, he uses the Chidori to clash with Naruto's Rasengan. They then enter a space where Naruto asked Sasuke if he has seen the yesterdays episode of Jumpolice and if he had recorded it because he had missed it. Sasuke complained saying that that was not what they were supposed to be talking about. They then lay down exhausted as Kakashi arrives late bringing snacks and wonders what has happened to the party. Konoha!! Sasuke briefly returns to Konohagakure and reminisce. Thinking that it would be troublesome if he was spotted he prepares to make his leave, however, he is found by his former teammates. They then mistakenly welcomes him back to the village, only for him to explain to them that he has return to retrieve an item at his old house. Unfortunately they ignore his reason and ends up staying for the time being. Sasuke returns to his house but Naruto and Sakura follows him. He then finds the item he was looking for, the item being a forbidden scroll passed down from generations of the Uchiha clan. However, when Sakura opens the scroll it ends up being Naruto's scroll on how to perform the Sexy Technique. Throughout his time, Sasuke has multiple encounters with his former teammates. Afterwards, he plays a game of kick the can with them but uses his Sharingan to have the advantage. They all charge forward to kick the can but failed as Sasuke used his Sharingan to create a genjutsu. Naruto is the only player left standing and receives help from the Nine-Tails. With Naruto transformed as the Nine-Tails, he not only manages to kick the can but also kicks Sasuke and half of the village. Sasuke then lies down defeated. He then finally decides to leave but Sakura tries to stop him. Seeing how determined she is, he decides to use the Uchiha genjutsu contained within the scroll, but turns out to be a variation of the Sexy Technique. Realizing that it's Naruto's scroll, Sasuke vows to get back at him. Team Taka's Summer Vacation!! Sasuke is suffering from heat stroke and he decides its time for Taka to have a summer vacation. Sasuke tries to cool himself by getting into a pool but is unable to get water. He solves this problem by using Suigetsu as the pool, much to Suigetsu's disliking. Sasuke then decides to have nagashi-sōmen. Suigetsu tries to change it up by using his Water Release to catch Sasuke by surprise but Sasuke intercepts this and catches all of the noodles. Later, Karin asks Sasuke to apply oil on her so she can get a tan, however, missing-nin appear and try to attack. Sasuke unleashes a fireball towards them but instead lands towards Karin, causing her to catch on fire. After many failed attempts to cool himself, Sasuke resorts to laying on the floor, seeing that it felt cold. Summer Festival! Taka head to a Summer Festival to gather information on Itachi but Suigetsu suspects that they are here to enjoy the festivities. Sasuke participates in candy cutting using his Sword of Kusanagi and then in goldfish scooping. He is then approached by Karin who is trying to say something to him but can not hear her because of the fireworks. Taka then decides to create their own fireworks by using a large black snake firework. After setting it off, the large snake firework formed into an Uchiha symbol around the festival but the people found the large firework to look like poop and blames the Uchiha clan for ruining the festival. Orochimaru!! While deploying, Suigetsu warns Sasuke that they are being followed. Sasuke then notices that snakes were about to attack him and catches them with a snake catcher. Seeing that snakes were involved, Sasuke immediately realized that Orochimaru, and his assistant Kabuto Yakushi, were the ones following them. Orochimaru then attacks Sasuke, wanting to take over his body, but Sasuke restrains him with his snake catcher. Seeing as he was out of options, Orochimaru summons Manda to fight on his behalf. Sasuke counters this by summoning a large hawk who uses a large snake catcher to restrain Manda. Sasuke declares this as his victory but Orochimaru does not give up and tries to connect with him using a smartphone. References fr:Sasuke Uchiwa Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Missing-nin